Em busca de meu sonho
by ninoka
Summary: Kagome conhece Sango por uma amiga. Está lhe mostra verdadeiras amizades, verdadeiras aventuras, e o mais importante: Um verdadeiro amor. Quanto será que Kagome terá de batalhar para ficar do lado de seus amigos e amor? Leia e descubra InuKag. SangMir.
1. O inicio de tudo

Kagome era o tipo de garota normal. Estudava em um ótimo colégio tinha várias amigas, mas por algum motivo meio obvio odiava os garotos de sua turma (eles viviam passando a mão na bunda das meninas), apenas um era seu amigo, Kouga, este não era tão pervertido e era o que mais se dava bem com as garotas.

Kagome tinha varias melhores amigas, mas uma em especial, Rin, está era morena um pouco mais baixa do que Kagome, as duas eram muitas amigas. Rin estava no colégio a apenas 1 ano, por isso não conhecia todas as meninas ainda.

Kagome adorava Rin, mesmo ela sendo um pouco histérica ela era divertida. Mas Kagome devia a Sofia um grande favor.

Ela se lembrava como se fosse ontem.

"Bom Kagome você tinha que conhecer a Sango, iria adorar ela, no colégio que ela estuda, meu ex colégio, todos são amigos...Ta bom quase todos"

" Já chega Rin! Não agüento mais ouvir dessa tal de Sango, estou cheia disso! Me de o MSN dela, quero conhece-la, para saber se ela é tão legal assim!"

"Como quiser"

Depois daquele dia Kagome e Sango haviam se tornado inseparáveis, Sango havia apresentado a turma dela á Kagome, e ela ficou muito feliz.

" Realmente, a Sofia tinha razão quanto esta turma"

Kagome tinha achado amigos de verdade, e não só garotas, dessa vez ela tinha achado amigos garotos também. Aquele tinha sido um dos melhores dias de sua vida... Mal ela sabia que aquilo tudo seria apenas o começo...

Sango e Rin também tinham convidado Kagome para fazer algo do qual ela nunca havia se imaginado fazer.

"Garotas, escotismo? Vocês querem que eu seja ESCOTEIRA?"

" Kagome! Isso será divertido, e você irá conhecer a Ayame, vamos Kagome vai ser legal!"

"Rin! Me ajuda aqui"

"Sinto muito Kagome, mas também quero que você entre nos escoteiros"

"Vocês estão loucas? Eu escoteira? Isso NUNCA daria certo"

Mas suas amigas eram mais fortes do que ela, e ainda eram duas! Kagome definitivamente não tinha chances contra aquilo, e quando se deu conta já havia dito:

"Tudo bem, eu vou no encontro de sábado, mas se eu não gostar eu NÃO volto!"

"Você não irá gostar, irá amar!"

Kagome odiava ter de dizer aquilo, mas era verdade, havia amado os escoteiros, e já tinha

se inscrito para ir nos próximos encontros e entrar no ramo.

----

Kagome ria ao lembrar dessas cenas. Estava tão distraída pensando em como tudo aquilo havia começado que acabou pegando no sono em sua cama...

"Que horas são?"

Kagome sonolenta olha para o relógio ao seu lado

" Nossa! Já vai começar a minha novelinha!"

Kagome descia as escadas correndo, não podia perder sua novela.

" Bem na hora! Malhação, não posso perder um só episodio"

A garota continuava vendo sua novela. Ela estava feliz aquele dia, algo estava diferente com ela, não sabia se era a prova de ciências que havia recebido e tinha atingido, ou o fato de no outro dia ter escoteiros e ele ver suas amigas.

Kagome estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que quando deu por si sua novela já tinha terminado e estava na metade da outra.

"Mas que droga, eu tenho que parar de ser tão distraída"

Kagome chateada por ter perdido mais da metade de sua novela só pensando, foi para seu quarto e ligou o computador.

" Vejamos, talvez tenha alguém online no MSN"

_Kagome: "Quando um certo alguém, desperta o sentimento é melhor não resistir...E se entregar" acaba de entrar:_

_Sango diz:_

_Oi kagome! Tudo ok?_

_Kagome: "Quando um certo alguém, desperta o sentimento é melhor não resistir...E se entregar" diz:_

_Tudo ótimo e com você?_

_Sango diz:_

_Tudo bom!_

_Sango diz:_

_Hey, posso adicionar um amigo na conversa?_

_Kagome: "Quando um certo alguém, desperta o sentimento é melhor não resistir...E se entregar" diz:_

_Quem?_

_Sango diz:_

_Inuyasha, lembra dele?_

_Kagome: "Quando um certo alguém, desperta o sentimento é melhor não resistir...E se entregar" diz:_

_Ah, o rabugento?_

_Sango diz:_

_Vai ser divertido! Eu sei que você acabou gostando dele ;)._

_Kagome: "Quando um certo alguém, desperta o sentimento é melhor não resistir...E se entregar" diz:_

_Espero que você não esteja pensando o que eu acho que está! ¬¬_

_Sango diz:_

_Há há há._

"_Inuyasha, Você é bonito e eu sou feio, sua mãe te ama mas eu te odeio" acaba de ser adicionado a conversa_

_Sango diz:_

_Oi inu! Tudo bom? Lembra da minha amiga Kagome?_

_Inuyasha, você é bonito e eu sou feio, sua mãe te ama mas eu te odeio diz:_

_Oi sango! Tudo bom...Lembro sim! Hey Kagome como vai?_

_Kagome: "Quando um certo alguém, desperta o sentimento é melhor não resistir...E se entregar" diz:_

_Oi inuyasha! Tudo ótimo aqui também..._

_Sango diz:_

_Inu, você vai na festa da Kanna?_

_Inuyasha, você é bonito e eu sou feio, sua mãe te ama mas eu te odeio diz:_

_Não sei, acho que a Kikiou vai estar lá, e você sabe o que eu acho dela..._

_Sango diz:_

_Inu! Isso é coisa do passado, só porque quando vocês ficaram ela te traiu com o houjo não quer dizer que você tem que agir assim!_

_Kagome: "Quando um certo alguém, desperta o sentimento é melhor não resistir...E se entregar" diz:_

_Estou boiando..._

_Inuyasha, você é bonito e eu sou feio, sua mãe te ama mas eu te odeio diz:_

_Dane-se Sango! Eu só vou se a Kagome for!_

_Sango diz:_

_Então iremos nos encontrar lá, porque a Kagome vai sim!_

_Kagome: "Quando um certo alguém, desperta o sentimento é melhor não resistir...E se entregar" diz:_

_O que? Eu vou? Como assim? Sango! O.o!_

_Sango diz:_

_Isso mesmo, a Kagome vai! Eu digo pra Kanna que ela vai dormir aqui em casa e ela vai ter que ir!_

_Inuyasha, você é bonito e eu sou feio, sua mãe te ama mas eu te odeio diz:_

_Ótimo, então eu vou! Afinal a Kagome tem umas historias muito legais que vai me deixar longe o suficientemente daquela nojenta da Kikiou._

_Kagome: "Quando um certo alguém, desperta o sentimento é melhor não resistir...E se entregar" diz:_

_Err...Gente, eu não to entendendo nada..._

_Sango diz:_

_É fácil Kagome, você vai na festa da Kanna comigo e pronto!_

_Kagome: "Quando um certo alguém, desperta o sentimento é melhor não resistir...E se entregar" diz:_

_Ai...Está bem, está bem...Mas já estou te avisando que não acho isso uma boa idéia!_

_Inuyasha, você é bonito e eu sou feio, sua mãe te ama mas eu te odeio diz:_

_Não se preocupe kagome, essas festas são sempre iguais._

_Kagome: "Quando um certo alguém, desperta o sentimento é melhor não resistir...E se entregar" diz:_

_Ok! Se é isso mesmo...Já que eu não tenho escolha...Vou ir fazer meu dever de casa, beijos para os dois..._

_Sango diz:_

_Bom estudos!_

_Inuyasha, você é bonito e eu sou feio, sua mãe te ama mas eu te odeio diz:_

_Bom dever._

_Kagome: "Quando um certo alguém, desperta o sentimento é melhor não resistir...E se entregar" se encontra fora do MSN._

" Nossa! Onde fui me meter!" Kagome deixa o computador ligado e anda até sua escrivaninha, onde abriu algumas gavetas para pegar seus matérias. "Bom kagome, é hora de esquecer disso! Se concentre apenas em QUIMICA!"

Kagome acabou de fazer seu dever e viu que já eram 22:00 horas e resolveu tomar um banho e deitar-se, toda aquela conversa com o inuyasha e a Sango havia deixado ela um pouco tonta.

----


	2. Mais uma amiga, mais 1 descepçao

" Kagomeeeeeeee! ACORDAAAA!"

"Ai mano...Não fala assim! Só mais 5 minutinhos" Dizia uma Kagome sonolenta enquanto abraçava o irmão.

"Mana! Hey, mana! Para! ME SOLTA! O MAAAAAAAAAAAAE! Olha a Kagome que ta me agarrando! E ela não quer levantar mesmo faltando 30 min. Pra começar os escoteiros dela!"

" O QUEEEE!" Kagome da um pulo derrubando o irmão no chão "Ai sua lesma, por que não me acordou antes?" Kagome pegou uma mochila e começou a socar tudo dentro dela "Hey!" Kagome parou tudo que estava fazendo e olhou para o irmão "mano...POR QUE VOCE TA PARADO AÍ? VEM AQUI ME AJUDAR! ME ALCANÇA MEU UNIFORME!"

Depois de alguns minutos de "pura tenção" Kagome estava pegando carona com Rin, e após alguns minutos elas estavam na sede dos escoteiros.

"Finalmente vocês duas chegaram hein?" disse sango

"A sango, cala a boca ta legal?

"Uii, ta estressada o.O?"

"Há há há:P." Dizia kagome mostrando a lingua para a amiga " Onde está a Ayame?"

"Procurando por mim meninas?"

"AYAMEEEE!" Kagome virou-se e abraçou a amiga "A quanto tempoo!"

"É claro...Desde o sábado passado, realmente kagome, faz muito tempo '!"

"Aaaah, mas fazia tempo mesmo assim!"

"Hey garotas vamos descendo para a bandeira?" dizia Myouga o chefe escoteiro atrás da meninas

"Claro myouga"

O dia transcorreu agradável, não só Kagome como também Rin, Sango e Ayame adoravam os escoteiros.

"Hey Kagome, você vai querer carona?"

"Não rin, mas obrigada hoje vou voltar sozinha"

"Se você prefere assim...Tchau meninas!"

Kagome saiu vagarosamente da sede escoteira, estava cançada e ainda tinha trabalho para fazer em casa.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada ela chega ao seu destino.

"Cheguei!"

"Mamãe! A kagome chegou, vamos contar a ela"

"Contar o que souta?"

"Kagome querida o vovô conseguiu entradas para aquele filme que seu irmão estava louco para ver, você vai querer vir junto?" Disse a mãe de kagome.

"Hã? Aquele tal de Shark Boy e Lava Girl? Não não, muito obrigada mas eu dispenso '..."

" Bom se você prefere assim tem dinheiro no vidro você pode pedir alguma coisa para comer pois só voltaremos a noite."

" Tchau mana"

E foi assim que a família de kagome saiu, deixando ela em casa livre para ficar a noite inteira fazendo o que mais gostava: computador, telefone, TV, yaksoba.

" É, acho que vou tomar banho, mas antes..." Kagome subiu para seu quarto "Ligar o computador \o/"

Kagome ligou o seu amado computador e foi tomar um banho demorado.

"Nossa! Como é bom tomar um banho. Acho que vou pedir a comida e depois venho ver quem está no msn...Posso alugar uns filmes como: Moulin Rouge, isso! Adoro esse filme!"

Kagome desceu as escadas onde pegou o telefone e o numero do seu restaurante favorito.

"Isso mesmo uma porção média de yaksoba, obrigada"

Kagome foi para seu quarto e foi ver quem estava no computador

Kagome, Eu só quero brincar com vc... diz 

_Oi sango!_

_Sango diz:_

_Oi kagome! Tudo bom?_

_Kagome, Eu só quero brincar com vc... diz_

_Tudo ótimo...Os escoteiros foi legal hoje né?_

_Sango diz:_

_Pior! Tava muito bom . Pronta para a festa?_

_Kagome, Eu só quero brincar com vc... diz_

_É sexta que vem né?_

_Sango diz:_

_É, e vc vai comigo não é? Até já falei com a Kana!_

_Kagome, Eu só quero brincar com vc... diz_

_Fazer o que...Como se eu tivesse escolha né ¬¬?_

_Sango diz:_

_Huhuhu, tenho que ir amiga. Beijos_

_Kagome, eu só quero brincar com vc... diz:_

_Beijos_

_Inuyasha, Ta olhando o que irmão que um abraço meu? Acho que não faz o seu que eu faço o meu diz:_

_Oi kagome! Tudo bom?_

_Kagome, Eu só quero brincar com vc... diz_

_Hey inu, tudo bom e com vc?_

_Inuyasha, Ta olhando o que irmão que um abraço meu? Acho que não faz o seu que eu faço o meu diz:_

_Tudo ótimo...Novidades?_

_Kagome, eu só quero brincar com vc...diz:_

_Acho que nada tirando o FATO de que a sango está fazendo de tudo para eu ir na festa da kana com ela '._

_Inuyasha, Ta olhando o que irmão que um abraço meu? Acho que não faz o seu que eu faço o meu diz:_

_Mas vai ser muito legal...E vc ainda vai ter a sorte de me ter ao seu lado ;)._

_Kagome, eu só quero brincar com vc...diz:_

_Eta seu grosso, como se ter vc ao meu lado seja grande coisa_

_Inuyasha, Ta olhando o que irmão que um abraço meu? Acho que não faz o seu que eu faço o meu diz:_

_E não é gata?_

_Kagome, eu só quero brincar com vc...diz:_

_NÃO! Vc é muito estúpido quando quer_

_Inuyasha, Ta olhando o que irmão que um abraço meu? Acho que não faz o seu que eu faço o meu diz:_

_Há há há, falou a srta. Perfeição não é? Vc acha que todos gostam de vc quando na verdade isso é a maior mentira! Ninguém suporta vc!_

_Kagome, eu só quero brincar com vc...diz:_

_IDIOTA! NUNCA MAIS FALA COMIGO NA SUA VIDA!_

_Inuyasha, Ta olhando o que irmão que um abraço meu? Acho que não faz o seu que eu faço o meu diz:_

_Agora fica falando isso sua imatura ridícula!_

_Kagome, eu só quero brincar com vc...diz:_

_VC NÃO INTENDE NÃO É? RIDICULO, META-SE COM A SUA VIDA IDIOTA E ME DEIXA EM PAZ!_

_Inuyasha, Ta olhando o que irmão que um abraço meu? Acho que não faz o seu que eu faço o meu diz:_

_Há há há, vc é tão divertida quando estressada ;_

_Kagome, eu só quero brincar com vc... Não pode receber sua mensagem por estar ofline._

"Opa..." Pensou inuyasha "Acho que fiz besteira..."

----

"Aquele imaturo do inuyasha, acha que só porque é um pouco bonitinho pode se achar o rei do universo falando mal de todo mundo e xingado as pessoas, ele não faz idéia de como eu me sinto com isso, mas que IDIOTA!" Kagome gritava pela casa "Quer dizer, ele não sabe como é aturar aqueles meus colegas despresiveis todos os dias! Ele não tem noção de como isso dói em mim! Aquele ridículo sempre faz isso comigo...e...e...AI QUE CHATO!"

Kagome gritava na sala da sua casa. "Se ele soubesse como eu me sinto talvez não fizesse isso, mas acho que é um pouco impossível!" Ela cai de joelhos "Mas o que estou fazendo? Eu estou chorando...Chorando porque o inuyasha disse uma bobagem daquelas? Mas que ridícula, como se algum dia eu me importasse com o que o inuyasha pensa...É isso mesmo, não tem motivo para eu ficar chateada...Além, do mais é só o Inuyasha mesmo..."

Kagome se levantou e ouviu batidas na porta._ "Deve ser o integrador"_ pensava chateada. "Dane-se o inuyasha...Eu NÃO devo ligar para o que ele diz...Então...Então por que será que eu ligo?"...

------

Oieeee! Bom genteee! Eu to AMANDO essa fic, deve ser porque ela fala da minha vida só que com algumas coisas diferentes hehehe...

ERROS DA AUTORA:

Aos que ficaram se perguntando quem era essa SOFIA...Esqueçam...Sofia é a Rin, eu me confundi nos nomes já que Sofia na vida "real" é a Rin hehehe, não liguem para essa bobagem :P.

Respondendo:

**Algum ser: Oiii! Que bom que gostou da fic! Pode deixar...Continuarei escrevendo ela :D...Brigadaaa**

**IF-Sango: Oieee! Nossa, brigada pelos parabéns...Realmente, por malhação e msn em fic fica mto legal neh? Quando postar a sua me avise tah ;)? Que bom que gosto do cap. E espero tb q ela faça sucesso bjoss.**

**Ju-Sng: Oiee! Nossa, nem sei pq botei química nessa fic já que eu não tenho química ainda XD ahuahuahua...E como foi na prova? Huhuh :P. Bom, pq a kagome acha o inu rabugento? Lê esse cap. 2 que vc descobre ;) bjoss.**

**duda higurachi: dudaaa! Hehehe...Cmo assim penso q eu não tva flando serio? Pois é, a fic tah aí i mto engraçada neh heuehuhueue...Nossaaa pior q eh verdad vc é a Sango, mas deveria ser a kag. Ahuahua mas dexa quieto ;)...I a festa da "kana" sai ou não sai heuehueheeh... Pode deixa q eu prometo q nu próximo cap. Vai aparecer a gangue de guris ahuahauhuauha...Te adorooo bjoooss**

**sosofifiazinha: Naaaaooo... A festa eh a da kana heuehueh, eh sei q se não fosse pur ti amada rin eu não taria nem aki fazendo essa fic pq eu nem ia saber q inuyasha existe neh? Eu não ti deixei idiota na fic, não mais du q u comum ahuahuahuah...E a luu eh tri qrida tah...Soh pq ela eh meio pavil curto ehuehueh...VO TI FAZER NO COLEGIO SIM! Hauahuauh fika mais ingraçado...I ninguém vai notar heuehue... Te adoroo vlw pela força bjos...**

**Satsume: Oieee! Vc tem razão, eu deixei meio confuso neh? Mas no fim desse eu expliquei q não existe Sofia ela é a rin, soh q eu mi atrapalhei pra por os nomes :P...Bjooooos**

**Carol Sayuri Evans: oieeee! Q bom q vc tah gostando da fic mi deixa mto feliz , e sab o q mi deixa mtooooooo feliz tb? Saber q vc eh escoteira, eu tb sou, e pode ter certeza q eu não vou por nda q possa "afeta-los" pq eu sou uma i com mto orgulho . Bjooos!**

**Nana-PaesLeme: Oieee! Q bom q vc tah gostando! Hehehe, bom neh vbc pediu e tah ae o 2º cap. Soh não sei c fico meio legau...Bom e isso bjooos**


	3. tudo é curavel

**----**

Kagome anda até a porta para ver quem estava lá...E as batidas continuavam.

"Já vai!" Kagome chegou até a porta, secou as lagrimas e abriu a porta "VocÊ é o integrad...INUYASHA?"

"Olá querida!" Dizia Inuyasha piscando e dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga. "O que vai ter de janta? Estou faminto...Bem, vou entrando, já que já sou de casa"

"Espera aí" Dizia Kagome encostada na porta fechada. "Você briga comigo daquele jeito, me deixa furiosa e depois vem na minha casa entra me da um beijo e finge que NADA ACONTECEU? Mas você é MUITO cara de pau!" Berrava kagome para inuyasha.

"Uhum" Falava ele enquanto abria a porta da geladeira

"Uhum? Uhum? É isso que você me diz? UHUM?"

"É" Dizia ele enquanto pegava o que precisava para fazer um sanduíche.

"Nossa você é muito idiota! E quem você pensa que é para entrar na minha casa e ir direto para a cozinha, abrir a minha geladeira e pegar a MINHA comida?"

Inuyasha parou o que estava fazendo chegou bem perto de Kagome, segurou o rosto dela e encarando-a sussurra no ouvido dela:

"Me desculpe"

Kagome ficou tremula, não sabia porque se sentia assim, mas de repente ela ficou vermelha, seu coração bateu aceleradamente e suas pernas tremiam a ponto dela ter que se apoiar nele para não cair.

"Me desculpa, foi sem querer, eu sou muito "brincalhão" e quando vejo já falei o que não devia. Eu não acho que você é aquilo que eu disse, não acho mesmo. Te acho uma garota incrível que conseguiu me fazer mudar de idéia para ir numa festa que eu NUNCA iria...Vai me desculpa...Me da uma chance..." Continuava inuyasha sussurrando no ouvido de Kagome.

"Uma chance? Uma chance para que?" Perguntou kagome ainda tremula.

"De me desculpar...De te ver sorrindo novamente." Dizendo isso inuyasha abraçou kagome.

Kagome ainda tremula se encaixou nos braços dele e disse:

"Te desculpo...Mas não é um briga dessas que vai me fazer parar de sorrir"

Inuyasha solta uma pequena risada e diz:

"Que bom...Mas e aquela janta vem ou não vêm?"

Quando inuyasha disse isso Kagome deu um pulo para trás

"_O que eu estou fazendo? Porque eu estava abraçada no inuyasha? Acho que perdi a noção da vida!"_

"Kagome se ta legal O.o?"

"Que? Ahm...Sim...Vou ligar para o restaurante e pedir mais um yaksoba...Espere na sala"

"Valeu!"

Inuyasha saiu da cozinha deixando nela uma kagome tonta e confusa...

"_É...Acho que é o que dizem...A vida é um eterno perde e ganha...Um dia a gente perde e no outro a gente apanha... Como fui cair nessa conversa do inu . !"_

"Isso mesmo, mais um yaksoba médio...Obrigada tchau"

"Está bem assim inuyasha?¬¬"

"Você é um anjo "

"Bajulador ¬¬' "

A noite passou tranqüila, Inuaysha e kagome jantaram e logo após ele foi embora.

"Tchau Gome, nos vemos mais tarde."

"Tchau inuyasha."

"Ops! Esqueci de uma coisa." Inuyasha anda até Kagome e da um beijo na bochecha dela "Não fique braba comigo...Tchau!" Inuaysha desceu as escadas da casa de kagome e saiu em sua moto.

"Esse inuyasha...Tsc, tsc, tsc...Não tem jeito..."

Kagome subiu as escadas para seu quarto, ligou a TV e vendo alguns "animes" adormeceu pensando no dia cansativo que teve...E no mais importante...Por que havia se sentido daquele jeito quando Inuyasha havia abraçado ela...Estaria ela gostando do inuyasha...Não...Isso não...Com certeza isso era apenas...

----

Oieeee! Tudo bom povooo? O que acharam sobre esse cap.? Eu gostei heuheuehue...

Desculpaaaaaaaaa a demoraa...Mas sabe como é eu tava nas minhas provas trimestrais e eu precisava ir bem '...

Bom mas vamos responder aos recados...

Ju-Sng: Oieee! Que bom que vc gosto do cap. Espero que goste desse também . É o inu foi um chato, tadinha da gome heuheueh, mas acho que nesse cap. Ele voltou a ser querido heuehue...Por enquanto... É acho que eu fiz kagome de um jeito que muita gente se indentifica com alguma coisa nela...Enfim que bom que vc ta gostando beijoos.

Samy Higurashi: Oiee! Hehehe, não tem problema c vc não comento no outro, que bom q comento no 2º :P... Que bom q vc ta gostando da fic D, é...Esse inuyasha não tem jeito ta sempre fazendo besteira '...Bom acho q eh isso Bjoooss

**Sosofifiazinha: Sofiiss! Que bom q vc ta gostandjooo! gostandjo ! Bem gurl, eu ti botei cmo no colégio q acho q eh o jeito q eu t conhjeço melhor ¬¬'...E a nossa briguinha hj? CÔMICA né...Mas eu mi irritei d verdade hauahuah já tva afim d ti dar uns tapas ti controla nin...Ta voltei ao normau...E dexa u coitado do Lipi im paz...Ou eu deveria dizer...Dexa u coitado do KOUGA em paz neeeh? Huhuhu bjus...**

**Jaque-chan: Oiee! Q bom q vc gosotu do cap. ..É neh, coitadinha da gome...Mas acho q nesse cap. Eli ateh foi bem "gentil" com ela :P Ele é realemtne beem imaturo...Mas d vez em quando fala umas coisas legais heuehue...bjoos **

**Carol Sayuri Evans: Oiee! Aaah, nem da nda, a minha amiga tb penso q eu ia dar uma d maluca ae XD ehueheu...Eu sou do grupo Nóbrega, de Porto Alegre...E vc? Bjoss**


End file.
